


A Type of Heaven

by halcyonicgrey, theconsultingdetectivetimelord



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonicgrey/pseuds/halcyonicgrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingdetectivetimelord/pseuds/theconsultingdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Sherlock and John reunion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molly

**Author's Note:**

> An RP-turned-fanfic written by halcyonicgrey and theconsultingdetectivetimelord. Halcyonicgrey writes Sherlock's voice and actions, Theconsultingdetectivetimelord writes Molly in this chapter and John and Mary in the next chapter.

Sherlock stands in the doorway of the room Molly's currently working in. He stays silent for a while, watching Molly work. In a quiet tone, he speaks up.  
“Molly...”  
Molly starts away from the corpse she was bending over and looks up, relieved that it was Sherlock who had spoken and not the dead body. “Oh, it's you...I-I thought for a moment there that it came back.” Sherlock's voice is soft, blunt tone forgotten. “I'm sure your autopsy on him proves that an impossibility, Molly.”  
"Yes, well it does. You just gave me a fright." She steps around the autopsy table toward him. "I was just about to go up to the lab. Are you going that way?"  
"Apologies, Molly. I'm not headed there, I came to see you. I-I think it's time I returned to John. I needed to see you first, to ask if you'd know how John would react once I-" Sherlock cuts himself off.  
"I've been watching over John like you asked me to and there is no doubt that he's going to be upset and angry. I'm not sure how he will react Sherlock. From that day, he closed himself off to everyone and only just recently he's started to open back up again. You were his best friend and then to have that happen. Once he learns that you're alive he'll feel betrayed, I know that. Are you sure returning to him will be the best thing? He's engaged now to a wonderful girl called Mary and he's finally got a little bit of life back into his eyes. Don't get me wrong about returning to him but think about how your returning will affect him. Will it be for the good or bad?"  
Sherlock is slightly taken aback by the news of engagement. He explains, "John's... necessary to me. His presence was my anchor. It only took me two years to realise that. I just need to explain. He can shut me out, but I need to have him understand why I-. I hate to admit this, it would be difficult to leave after telling him, but if it were necessary for me to do so, I would make the effort. As for John... He's moved on. I'd hate to mess that up. He deserves more."  
Molly's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion at what he was saying.  
"Sherlock? Are you okay? And don't tell me you are and don't mean it."  
"No, I'm not okay. I come back to find out that he's engaged. I thought John would..."  
Sherlock waves his hand, as if he could physically dismiss the thought. "Nevermind, I knew hope was a dangerous feeling."  
"John needed to move on and be at least a little bit happy again. For a while there, all of us were scared for him, that he may do something rash. But he still needs you Sherlock, as you need him."  
"And if my return causes him to close up again? How would I fix that, Molly?"  
"That's for you to figure out. Not me." She took of her gloves, scrunching up her face as she did so.  
Sherlock inquires further, "And the flat? Where has John moved out to, if he did?"  
"He stayed with Harry for a bit afterwards but then he came back to London. He didn't want to leave Mrs. Hudson alone. So yes, he's still there."  
"What about Mary, She's moved in with him, I presume?"  
"Not yet."  
Not one for small talk before, Sherlock's oddly intrigued by it now. "And when's the wedding?"  
"Four months’ time. July 21st."  
A hum was the only sound Sherlock made to the statement . "You should be getting to the lab. I should go."  
"Oh okay. Bye Sherlock, good luck. Also, one thing about Mary is that she's possessive. Just thought I'd let you know." Molly then turned back to the body and zipped it up in its bag. Sherlock moves to leave, then hesitates. "Thank you, for everything, Molly."  
Molly looks up at him, a little surprised.  
"No problem Sherlock."


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock reunites himself with John, both struggling with their feelings.

It's early evening and Sherlock is antsy while he walks to his old flat. He worries about how John's emotional state will be after he reveals himself to be alive. He arrives at the door and tests the handle, it's unlocked. Sherlock steels himself and enters, knowing the dangers of coming in unannounced. The stairs squeak under Sherlock's weight. The door to the flat is closed. 

John sits on the leather couch with his fiancée by his side with an arm draped over her shoulder as they watched their movie. He had subconsciously sat on the left to be closer to the door. A bowl of half eaten popcorn rests on the coffee table and planning for the wedding was scattered on the table near the window. He sits there quietly, not concentrating on the movie nor was he thinking about anything in particular. He hears a slight creak on the stairs and turns his head slightly.

Sherlock climbs the last two steps and fears that it could be the last time that he does. He's never been this uncertain. Taking the last step towards the door, he raps on the wood with his knuckles softly. 

John and Mary both look to the door and John jumps up. It was probably Mrs. Hudson. He crosses to the door and slowly opens it and peers through the crack. Once he sees who's standing there, he shakes his head as if trying to ward off some thought.  
"No..." He murmurs.  
"Yes." That is all Sherlock can manage. He won't push for more of a reaction from John.  
"You're not, you're not..." John sighs and goes to close the door.  
Sherlock lightly stops John from closing the door. "John, please, don't." He pleads.  
"Stop talking to me. You're not here..." John mutters.  
Sherlock prepared himself for that response earlier on. "I'm Sorry"  
Mary gets up from the couch and eyes Sherlock.  
"I thought you committed suicide."  
John's eyes fly open. "Wha-what? You can see him too?"  
Mary looks at him strangely. "The tall man wearing a coat in our doorway who is supposed to be dead, yes."

Sherlock broke their conversation. "Hear me out, then I'll leave. I just need you to understand."  
John swallows and nods before stepping to the side to let Sherlock in.

Sherlock enters, glancing around the flat. He notices his things are gone, accommodating Mary's eventual residency, indicating how much John's moved on. Sherlock takes a deep breath, but it doesn't help calm his nerves. "My suicide was necessary, John. It was the last part to Moriarty's plan, to get the fake detective to end his own life in shame. He had three snipers, one on Mrs. Hudson, one on Lestrade, and one on you, John. If I didn't die, you were going to. I couldn't let that happen. I - It would be too much for you to die. Earlier on, I figured Moriarty's plans. In advance, I had asked Molly to help me fake my suicide. She had forged my autopsy, and helped get everything together. I couldn't let you know I was still alive, John. I had to keep you safe, so I could go into hiding by myself to get rid of Moriarty's accomplices. If they knew I was alive, or knew you knew I was alive, I--I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. Believe me, John, I had to. It was completely necessary."

John closes his eyes as he tried to process what Sherlock is saying, Mary takes one of his shaking hands while she looks at Sherlock. John eventually manages to look up to meet Sherlock's eyes, his own beginning to tear up and draws in a shuddering breath. "I can't believe this...You're ali-alive-" His voice chokes off.

"Yes. I'm not a ghost." Tears well up in Sherlock's eyes, looking truly into John’s for the first time in two years. He starts to speak, his voice wavering slightly. "I'm truly sorry, John. I couldn't let Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and most importantly, you, John, die. I really couldn't. Erm, well, I should go now, I--I just wanted the chance to explain to you why I did what I did." Sherlock stood to make his way towards the door.

A flash of anger and hurt washes through John. His best friend, the most important thing ever to him just turned back up to their old flat after John thought he was dead and was just going to leave? He wrenches his hand out of Mary's tight grip and shuts the door before Sherlock can reach it.  
"Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought it would be too painful for you to see me for a long period of time, so I thought it wise to give you- the both of us- some space." Sherlock desperately tried to find a spot to focus eyes on instead of John's hurt and highly questioning ones. "What... what would you like me to do, John?"

John moves away from the door and nods. "I want you to stay...if it's easier for you to go then go but just come back okay?"

"I want to stay too. I didn't know what you would want. I thought some space from me would be good for you after finding out I never died. But what would I do, here?" Sherlock glances at both Mary's and John's left hands, John's devoid of an engagement ring. He chooses not to voice it.  
"I don't have a place here anymore"

John ducks his head, the words cut him deeply. Sherlock...I was without you for two whole years and now I find out that you're alive and you just expect to leave me again. I..."  
A tear drops from his eye and Mary steps forward. “Perhaps you should go. You've done enough damage." She says with malice, curling her hand around John's again.  
John looks up in horror at her words. "No, Mary. Don't-don't."

"Molly did warn me." Sherlock mutters. "John, I don't want to leave. But either way, I'll hurt you. I've hurt you already. Both of you are upset with me. Staying would upset you further, maybe even cause a fight between the two of you. Leaving will hurt you," Sherlock looks down and whispers "and me" to himself. "I don't know which pain will be the quickest to heal."  
"How much more could you possibly hurt me Sherlock?" John whispers in confusion. "If you think it's for the best then you can go." His voice starts to crack. "Just come back."

Mary mutters under her breath. Sherlock voices his thoughts, "I don't know what's for the best, John. I'm afraid of leaving you again and not knowing how to come back." There's a lot Sherlock's not saying, but he knows it isn't the right time to say it now. He doesn't know if there's ever going to be a right time. He feels glued to where he stands in the middle of the flat, unable to make a choice.  
Then...then don't leave." John went to step toward Sherlock but Mary holds him in place.  
Sherlock flinches slightly at Mary's tether to John. "Okay, I won't." Sherlock raises his hands, palms forward, assuring John he'll stay, but remains standing where he is, it would be uncomfortable for him to sit or move to the window to stare at the window like he hadn't just been gone for two years.  
John visibly relaxes and breathes a sigh of relief.  
"Good. Would you like to sit down?"  
Sherlock would rather embrace john and assure him he's here, but it's one step at a time "Yes." His nerves still haven't calmed, this reaction the better of the ones he's imagined he would get from John. He sits in the green chair by the fireplace, fidgeting with the edge of the arm with his left hand.

John takes his chair opposite him while Mary sits on the arm of the chair and clasps John's hand in hers again while she glares at Sherlock, obviously angry at him for ruining the evening. John looks up at her. "Would you please put the kettle on dear?" She nods at him and leaves for the kitchen with a little angry glance at Sherlock. John leans forward in his chair toward Sherlock, trying to resist the urge to pull Sherlock into a hug. "So, what did you do with yourself?"

Sherlock avoids talking about his emotional state for the past two years. He opts for the objective. “I disguised myself, traveled, searching for leads for Moriarty's snipers. It took me months for each, and I had to make sure there weren't any more accomplices, and if there were any more in his network, made sure they didn't pose a threat, and that they were just blindly helping. I found the last sniper a month ago." John nods slowly and then listens as Mary asks them what they want. "Just tea please. Anything for you Sherlock?" Sherlock could only hope the tea would help calm his nerves. “Tea would be marvelous, thank you."  
"How do you have it?" Mary bites through her teeth.  
"Some milk, no sugar." Sherlock responds.

She nods sharply then leaves. John clears his throat slightly, trying to find something to say. Sherlock hates the silence between them now. He wishes they could really talk. “I'm sorry, John, I truly am.”  
"It's okay Sherlock, I understand now. You did it to protect us." After a few moments, Mary came back with their tea and offers Sherlock his. Sherlock accepts it. "Thank you, Mary."  
She nods at him and checks the time. “I better go. Goodnight John, I love you. She then leans down and kisses him before grabbing her bag and leaving.”  
"John, why'd she leave? You’re engaged, she shouldn't have to because I’m here."  
John runs his hand through his hair. "I don't know Sherlock, well I suppose she has to start work early in the morning." John looks up and chuckles at the confused expression on Sherlock's face.  
"What?"  
"Just...just you. When it comes to relationship matters, it confuses you and I find it amusing."  
"It's better than you punching me." Sherlock's nerves have significantly calmed, though Sherlock is baffled as to Johns reaction to him now. Sherlock hides his face in his tea.  
"The thought did cross my mind but it just seems so surreal. You're alive." John sips his tea. "How did you hold up? Well I suppose, you must have kept yourself busy with hunting down the snipers and all." John sets his tea down and leans back, drumming his fingers on his knee.

"Finding the snipers was really time consuming. They hid their tracks well." Sherlock hesitates before continuing. “I hated being alone every single day. I hated myself for putting you through grief. Whatever I felt, I knew you had to feel ten times worse. I wanted you there to inspire another thought process in my head." Even after being away from John, Sherlock still found it tough to say what was needed to say. (“I missed you.” “You're necessary.” “I love you.”)  
"What kind of thought process?"

"Whenever I found myself the slightest bit stuck, I thought, If you were there, you'd say something that would push that mental block away. It frustrated me that I couldn't do it myself."  
John didn't know how to reply so he asks what he had been wondering. "What do you plan on doing now? Well, now that you've returned and all."  
Sherlock waved his hand in feigned inattention. "Clear my name, find some cases, try and get my life the way it used to be as best as I can."  
John nods and looks down at his cup. "I'm....I'm glad that you're back."  
Sherlock still feels an uneasy air between them. "I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else."  
John smiles slightly. "I couldn't either to be honest."  
Sherlock smiles slightly in return. He's completely unsure of how to continue the conversation, so he takes a sip of his now lukewarm tea.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"If it's too uncomfortable to you that I stay here, I'm sure Molly would let me stay at her flat for a bit"  
John's face softens. "Sherlock, this is still your home. Your room has been kept the same; neither Mrs. Hudson nor I could find it in us to touch anything. You're more than welcome to stay."  
Sherlock nods. "Then here I'll stay. Thank you, John"  
"There's no need to thank me Sherlock."  
"There is, John. You've accepted me back as graciously as I hoped. I appreciate it. I didn't know how I'd... how I'd do if you hadn't."  
"I would have hated myself if I hadn't Sherlock. Mary didn't take it too well though."  
"Molly warned me that she wouldn't. I hurt you, and you told her about me. She loves you, and doesn't want to see you hurt. She was trying to protect you."  
"Yes, that is true. She just gets a bit too overbearing at times." He returns his gaze to his half drunken tea, there were so many things he wanted to say to Sherlock, how much he had missed him, how he felt but he knew Sherlock didn't feel the same way. So what was the point when he'd just get hurt?

"John, I..." Sherlock starts, before he remembers John's lack of engagement ring. "Why don't you wear an engagement ring?"  
"Of course you'd notice that." John smiled a little before it fell. Of course he didn't want to say the real reason because it would reveal too much. He didn't feel as strongly toward Mary as she to him. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her and he had only come to the conclusion recently a little while after he had proposed. He loved the fact that she had been there for him through the darkest part of his life and didn't abandon him. He was in love with only one person and that person was sitting right in front of him. "Money has been a little tight so we haven't been able to get one. John then hides his face in his tea.  
Sherlock suspected John wasn't being truthful to him, but didn't want to call him out on it like he used to deduce things in an accusing way. His voice took on a softer, hopeful tone. "You're... you're not in love with her, are you?"  
John shifts in his chair. "I..." His voice falters and then whispers. "No...I'm not."

Sherlock closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, holding back his tears that were threatening to fall. He stood up slowly.  
"John, would you stand up?"  
John noticed the expression on Sherlock's face, put his tea down and slowly got to his feet. "Sherlock? Are you okay?"  
Sherlock nodded slightly. He stepped towards John, slowly wrapping his arms around John's torso, leaving his arms free to move. He leaned down to bury his face in John's neck, taking in a deep breath, slightly afraid of how John would react.  
John froze for the briefest of seconds. It was so unexpected. He tentively slipped his arms around Sherlock waist and pulled him a little closer to him and pressed his face against the side of Sherlock's head, breathing in his scent. Once John realized what he was doing, he blushed slightly and stopped.

Sherlock was overwhelmed by the sensations of the hug, but hugging John grounded him. He felt more alive than he had in years. His tears silently fell, warm on John's shoulder.  
John stroked Sherlock's back with his fingers. For years he had dreamed of this, tried to imagine what it would feel like to hug him but it had never come close to this. John felt a slight wetness on his shoulder through his shirt. Sherlock...Sherlock was crying?

The stroking of John's fingers across Sherlock's back calmed the rest of Sherlock's uneasiness. He was back home, safe, in the arms of the man he realized he fell in love with when he was away. Being home was enough to get tears out of him. He didn't want to let go.  
John pulled away as he felt Sherlock's tears but kept his arms around the other man's waist. John looked at his face. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock kept his left arm around John's torso, using his right hand to wipe away his tears. “I'm sorry John. You accepted me back well, and you allow me to touch you now, even returning it. You could've told me to leave, or not talk to me for a while. I'm safe, I'm with you after two years. I didn't realize you became so necessary to me."  
“I couldn't have turned you away even after all that. I needed you back with me. I've been missing a part of me for two years and now I have it back."

Sherlock's tears slowed. "John... I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I put you through everything." Sherlock allowed a few moments of silence to pass before leaning down slightly, half closed eyes staring into Johns, gauging his reaction.  
John stared back, hoping Sherlock would see the truth in his words. "It had to be done and I...I missed you more than you can ever know."

Sherlock's right hand reached for John's left and laced their fingers together. "I know. John..." Sherlock leaned down a bit more, closed his eyes, and closed the gap to brush his lips against John's. John froze again and his hand squeezed Sherlock's gently and a tear fell from his eye, he moved his lips gently against Sherlock's before he pulled away slightly.  
Sherlock committed the small kiss to memory before opening his eyes. His free hand wiped John's tear away. Keeping his hand on John's face, Sherlock stared into John's eyes, silently asking for permission for a deeper kiss. John nodded slightly, put his free hand on Sherlock's neck and pulled him to him, pressing their lips together again. Sherlock breathed in deeply through his nose, marveling at the feel of kissing John. He never imagined it like this. He added a bit more pressure between their lips. He touched his tongue to John's bottom lip lightly before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. "John..." Sherlock breathed happily.

John closed his eyes and pulled Sherlock's body closer to his with his arm, never wanting any space to come between them again. He smiled happily when Sherlock said his name. "I never thought...wow..."  
"John, this should have been said a long time ago, but I..." he breathed in deeply, "I, I love you"  
"Oh Sherlock." John whispered. "I love you too."  
Sherlock released John's hand only to bring them back into a close embrace. "Never again will I leave you John."  
John buried his head into Sherlock's neck and closed his eyes. "Please don't."  
"Never, John, Never."  
He tightened his arms around him as if he'd never let go. "I'm happy to hear that."  
Sherlock tightened his arms around John in response. "I'm happy to be able to say it. You mean too much to me."  
John lifted his head and whispered in Sherlock's ear. "And you me."  
Sherlock pulled away from their embrace, only to kiss John lightly on the lips and grasp his hand to lead themselves to the bed where they'd get a full night's rest for the first time in two years.


End file.
